Overbooked: A NEW Ending
by Dreadwing216
Summary: An new ending to the episode Overbooked. Until I think of a summary this will have to do.


**Overbooked: A NEW Ending**

The new story idea I had just thought of on how Overbooked should've ended instead of SpongeBob falling asleep at the end of the episode. Just a little note saying that this might be short but it will be a great ending and also SpongeBob will be wearing his tuxedo while the two other clones where their square pants just to hide nudity. Plus this will have the Autobots from Transformers Prime as special guests.

Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob but I do own this story.

The machine of Sandy's was complete success, all the other fishes were impressed and so there were three SpongeBobs'. It was now nearly midnight and everyone went to their homes. Well one SpongeBob clone went to help Mr Krabs build the telescope, the second clone went to go at Patrick's birthday party and the third and real SpongeBob was still at Sandy's treedome.

Sandy was overjoyed at how SpongeBob helped her out on this very special occasion so she planned something else special and thanking for her friend. SpongeBob: "Whew! I'm sorry about all of this running around and trying to do three things at once Sandy."

Sandy: "No need t worry buddy cause the machine and experiment was a success! And since it is completed I want to thank you...properly." SpongeBob didn't really think of getting a "thank you" gift from his best friend.

And just when things couldn't get any better Sandy then carefully took off SpongeBob's water helmet and placed it on the ground. With that she then wrapped one arm around SpongeBob's back, tilted him backwards and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

SpongeBob's whole world went into limbo but that soon disappeared as he kissed back and wraps two of his arms around Sandy's waist to steady himself. Two or three minutes went by until SpongeBob needed water so they ended their kiss and the sponge puts his helmet back on.

Sandy: "Thank you SpongeBob for helping me with this project."

SpongeBob: "You are very welcome Sandy but now I have something to ask you." Sandy was now interested but a little surprised when what she thought was going to happen.

SpongeBob bent down on one knee holding in his one hand a small velvet box and holding Sandy's hand in his other one.

SpongeBob: "Sandy we have known each other for 14 years now and this is something I have been meaning to ask you about for quite some time now. This is something rather special, more special than when Patrick and I got back King Neptune's crown from Shell City. So what I am asking you is..." SpongeBob opened the velvet box to reveal a beautiful incrusted solid gold engagement ring which was sitting on a cushion that had a red gem on top of the gold ring. Sandy's eyes were starting to tear up with joy and happiness since she couldn't believe what he was saying to her. Until finally...

SpongeBob: "Sandy Cheeks...will you marry me?" The sponge looked up and noticed Sandy was now flowing tears of joy from her eyes. She finally got a hold of herself, wiped away her tears and wrapped her arms around SpongeBob in a never ending hug.

Sandy: "Yes SpongeBob! I will marry you!" Sandy then once again took off SpongeBob's helmet and gave him another loving kiss, only this time it was more sweeter and longer. SpongeBob kissed back while sliding the ring onto Sandy's finger. This kiss now lasted about five minutes then they ended their kiss and were now happy that their troubles have all but vanished.

SpongeBob: "We have got to tell the whole town about this!" Sandy nodded in agreement and it was time for the two to go to their homes. Well while Sandy was in her treedome SpongeBob walked home to his pineapple.

The next day SpongeBob told Patrick and Mr rants that he was going to get married much to their delight and respect. Within' a week everyone heard the news and were soon making preparations for the wedding which would take place at none other than the Krusty Krab. Sandy also managed to invent a pill that would let her breath underwater.

On Monday...

The Krusty Krab was all decorated with white banners streaking all over the walls with a red carpet on the floor and with many rows of seats the people of Bikini Bottom (even Plankton) we all there to watch the marriage.

And the very special guests at the back known as the Autobots from the TV show Transformers Prime from above the surface were also invited to this as their medic Ratchet invented an Energon that prevented them from rusting underwater and Optimus Prime was also asked to be the priest and Smokescreen was asked to be the ring bearer. The two agreed by the honour of Mr Krabs.

The time was now as SpongeBob was wearing his tuxedo standing on the stage waiting for Sandy, his bride to arrive. Patrick was SpongeBob's best man.

Mindy then came out excitedly telling everyone this...

Mindy: "Everyone, the bride is coming!" And indeed she was as Mrs Puff started playing the organ then out came Sandy wearing a white bride dress with velvet over her face while holding a bouquet of roses in her hands.

Once she got onto the stage she then joined SpongeBob being ready for them to kiss soon. Everyone went quiet and Optimus Prime began the oath.

Optimus Prime: "Friends, and Autobots we are all gathered here today to see this sponge and squirrel get married in holly matrimony." SpongeBob looked up at Sandy smiling, with sparkling eyes as she was the same in return. Everyone was full of happiness and respect.

Optimus Prime: "SpongeBob SquarePants, do you take Sandy Cheeks to be your lovely, lawfully wedded wife?" SpongeBob's gaze was locked onto Sandy.

SpongeBob: "I do."

Optimus Prime: "And Sandy Cheeks, do you take SpongeBob SquarePants to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Sandy's gaze was focused on SpongeBob.

Sandy: "I sure do!"

Optimus Prime: "Smokescreen bring out the rings."

Smokescreen: "Yes Optimus." The Autobot then came on and placed the cushion of the two rings onto a pedestal. Both SpongeBob and Sandy said their vows and placed the rings on each other's fingers. With that Optimus gave the last few words.

Optimus Prime: "By the power vested in me and by my fellow Autobots I now pronounce you SpongeBob and Sandy husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

With that SpongeBob then lifted up the velvet from Sandy's face and wraps one arm around waist bringing her closer to him. With that they both kiss with their friends cheering wildly while the Autobots were giving applauds.

Optimus Prime: "Ladies, gentlemen and Autobots I now show you the newly weds Mr and Mrs SquarePants." With that everyone cheered while SpongeBob picked up Sandy in his arms and they got inside Bumblebee who was their drive away chariot.

The End.

OK so I hope you all like my new story/ending. Reviews would be nice but no bad ones. If anyone wants to make up their own ending be my guest but remember to use disclaimers.

Dreadwing216...Out!


End file.
